The Life of Cody
This Series is by SanaeAndIgorYES MimaAndShrekNO UTTP/Codyrulez123 BOLD 'means a special episode ''Italicize means unknown ''BOLD and italicize means unknown and special'' Strike through means only aired in one Country or place. Underlined means the episode was banned. Characters 'Cody: '''The main character; appears in most of the episodes. '''Igor: ' A supporting character; but appears in most of the episodes. Season 0 (1908-1935)* # Steamboat Cody (December 22nd 1908) (Very similar to Steamboat Willie) # Titanic (April 16th 1912) (Cody and Igor escape the Titanic.) # The Wall. (September 14th 1914) (Cody yells through a wall, and scares the entire city) # Brittanic. (December 21st 1916) (Cody and Igor escape the Brittanic) # Derp. (January 21st 1935) (Everyone, Except Igor. Had their minds erased.) *"That's all folks!" Was removed after this season due to copyright reasons. Season 1 (1967-1975) # Pilot: (Febuary 12th 1967) (Cody and Igor get trapped in a school, and try to bust out.) # The Dead Bodies: (June 7th 1968) (Igor sees a dead body. He notifies Cody, and call 911) # What is the Number? (December 30th 1968) (Cody has his mind erased, and Igor says 13. And Cody doesn't know what is it.) # ''??? '(January 1st 1972) (Cody finds an old garbage truck, they try driving it, and then it explodes.) # Tutankhamen?!? (January 2nd 1972) (Cody has found King Tut. He freaks out and calls 911) # A fire. (August 21st 1972) (Igor and Cody are trapped in a building fire, everything they have had caught fire.) # Vietnam War. (August 22nd 1972) (When Cody and igor move to Florda, but a war is being held.) # Vietnam War! (August 23rd 1972) (Cody and Igor have their home Boarded and blocked, but the war ends later.) # The War is over? (August 24th 1972) (Cody and Igor celebrate that the war is over, but someone says, "They'll be back" and they start panicking.) # 3 Years from now. (August 24th 1975) (Cody and Igor discover it has been 3 years from now since Viatnam War had ended. And then they worry and talk about what might happen next.) Season 2 (1974-1977) # BEEF JERKY OVERLOAD! (June 7th 1974) (Cody and Igor get a year supply of beef jerky, and don't know what to do with it.) # A gun. (August 4th 1974) (Cody and Igor throw a gun on a sidewalk, resulting in 290 people tripping on it.) # NO EMOTIONS! (July 31st 1974) (Cody loses his emotions, resulting in him becoming viral.) # ''A bad injury ''(January 1st 1975) (Cody falls from the Empire State Building, and he breaks his arm.) # The Life Of Igor (March 28th 1975) (Cody leaves from the show for this episode. So Igor has to control the show.) # Springtrap's visit (September 1st 1975) (Cody's best friend, Springtrap, visits, and Cody introduces him to Igor, who doesn't seem to be amused.) # Halloween (October 31st 1975) (Michael Myers, a killer, finds Cody and Igor. So they try to kill him.)* # Thanksgiving (November 25th 1975) (Cody holds a thanksgiving party, but 3,379 people come.) # Christmas (December 25th 1975) (Cody and Igor, and all the Characters in the series, celebrate Christmas)** # New Year's Eve (December 30th 1975) (Cody and Igor celebrate New Years Eve) # IT'S RAINING BOXES! (January 1st 1977) (Cody figure out it has been raining boxes for the past day) *. This episode was the first TV-MA/14 episode. ** This is the only episode where all the characters in the show are featured. Season 3 (1978-1980)* # Time for Pizza! (November 19th 1978) (Cody finds some rotten pizza, which tries to kill him.) # THE SHOW IS CANCELLED?! (December 5th 1978) (Cody and Igor panic after a company is gonna ban the show.) ** # The war is over! (March 1st 1980) (Cody is relived that the show wasn't deleted or banned. And he tells Igor about it.) *** * This was the most hated season. ** The series was gonna end here. *** The title is similar to the season 1 episode, "The war is over?" Season 4 (1981-1991) # Codysuckz123!? (January 1st 1981) (Cody finds a clone of himself; Codysuckz123. But Cody kills the clone by giving it the F-Bomb.) # Live or die. (January 1st 1982) (Cody asks a smartie what is life and death.) # Every year gets worse. (January 1st 1983) (Cody wonders why every year gets worse, so does Igor) # PORN SITES?! (January 1st 1984) (Cody and Igor find out why everyone is looking at Porn) # Salish Dee. (January 1st 1985) (Igor, and Cody keep seeing a guy that moves his head) # Deaths. (January 1st 1986) (Cody and Igor keep seeing dead bodies and see what happened.) # Nerf (January 1st 1987) (Cody find nerf guns with real gun bullets that shoot. and kills someone) # 1! (January 1st 1988) (Cody finds Smitty Win Jebbersan. and introduces him to Igor) # Tornado? (January 1st 1989) (A tornado appears) # Boom! (January 1st 1990) (A lot of bombs appear) # TRAPPED! (January 1st 1991) (Cody and Igor get trapped in a elevator) Season 5 (1999-2011) # The Life of Cody-Only (December 31st 1999) (Cody loses his funds for the show, and his actors.) # WTC DOWN! (September 12th 2001) (2 jets crash into the twin towers) # Bam! (Part 1) (September 25th 2006) (A nuke wrecks the city) # 100th antriversery! (December 22nd 2008) Cody and Igor celebrate their 100th antriversery # Bam! (Part 2) (September 25th 2010) (aftermath of the nuke) # Is it over? (March 20th 2011) (Cody finds out the series is not over.) Season 6 (2012-Present) # World War 3 (January 28 2012) (Cody and Igor are worried that a war will come into effect) # Sniping (September 9th 2015) (Cody and Igor are caught sniping) # Swords Mirrors (September 9th 2015) (Cody and Igor get a sword, a mirror, and a box.) # Nerf War. (September 11th 2015) (Cody, Igor, And Carkle have a nerf war.) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Shorts